The invention relates to a device for dispersion and/or homogenization with a dispersing and/or homogenizing tool, in which a pumpable material or a pumpable mixture is mixed with at least one additive. The pumpable material or the like can be fed from a receptacle, especially from a container or from a pipe, to the dispersing and/or homogenizing tool. In addition, for the additive or additives there is a feeding line, which opens into the supply line of the pumpable material in front of the tool. The feeding line and the supply line are concentric to each other at least in the area of the opening.
A structurally comparable device is known from DE 196 29 945 A1 and has been proven effective. However, here a dry material or pourable solids are fed at the center and fluid is fed from the side concentrically. At first, with the help of mixing tools a pumpable mixture is formed from these components, and then this mixture is fed in this form to the dispersing and/or homogenizing tool.
In contrast, if an additive is fed to and mixed with a pumpable material, especially of a high viscosity, there is the risk that the suctioning effect of the dispersing and/or homogenizing tool will not be sufficient even with optional pump blades in order to suction the pumpable material and simultaneously to generate a sufficiently high suctioning force to also suction the additive or additives accordingly in order to be able to convey both materials together through the dispersing and/or homogenizing tool.